


🍭Candy on me🍭

by gusulanbaby (bigleosis)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Anal Sex, BaekSeChan, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Consensual Sex, Dom Byun Baekhyun, Edging, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Oh Sehun, Omega Park Chanyeol, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Polyamory, Porn with minimal Plot, Rough Sex, SeChan centric, Submissive's Chanyeol & Sehun, Switch Oh Sehun, Top Byun Baekhyun, blowjob, foodporn, hair kink?????, handjob, light dom/sub elements, no lollies were harmed during the creation of this story, sparkling pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/gusulanbaby
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	🍭Candy on me🍭

**🍭Candy On me🍭**

They had been fooling around all day, sending saucy messages and pictures to their alpha, riling him up to no end. Chanyeol knew that they were in for some serious trouble when Baekhyun would arrive home.

But there had been only so much teasing he could take before he had started to tempt Sehun. His younger mate was stern most of the time, could be pretty bratty but he would follow his words with actions.

So it had come as no surprise to Chanyeol when Sehun had growled at him as soon as he had put the cherry lollipop into his mouth and started suckling on it. He might be the soft and sweet omega baby out of the two, but he was the bigger tease.

“Stop,” Sehun had said, already crawling over the length of the couch in Chanyeol’s direction.

But Chanyeol didn’t want to stop. He was horny. Sending the naughty pictures and text messages to Baekhyun had sent him into that mood and he wanted it to be satisfied.

So he opened his mouth a bit, showing Sehun the red lollipop before he circled it with the tip of his tongue. The growl that erupted from Sehun's chest made Chanyeol's spine tingle and his stomach drop with anticipation.

"I only enjoy my lollipop," Chanyeol said with big innocent eyes, wrapping his lips around it and sucking.

He moved a bit backwards when Sehun started to crowd him against the armrest, the younger man's eyes dark with lust and want.

"I said 'stop', Yeollie," Sehun growled again before he pressed himself against Chanyeol, burying his face against the other’s neck and nipping at the skin there.

Heat spread through Chanyeol's body as soon as he felt Sehun's warm skin pressed against his own. They had lost most of their clothing during the afternoon while they had taken the pictures for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hummed quietly when Sehun bit in the junction between neck and shoulder, short of his mating bites, maltreating the skin between his teeth. Chanyeol buried his fingers in Sehun's dark hair, combing through it in steady movements, encouraging the younger man to continue with his work.

His grip tightened when Sehun bit into a very sensitive spot. Chanyeol pulled the lollipop from his mouth and lifted Sehun's head so their eyes met.

"Kiss me," he demanded and Sehun had always been good at following orders.

He pushed himself up and sealed Chanyeol's lips in a filthy, open-mouthed kiss. Their lips tangled, teeth clashing when Chanyeol pulled Sehun even closer.

"You've been very naughty today," Sehun growled against Chanyeol's mouth, nipping on his lower lip. "'m sure Baekhyun won't give you his knot tonight. He'll be all mine."

"Mmmh," Chanyeol hummed, pushing Sehun a bit away and slipped the lollipop back into his mouth, grinning broadly. "He never denied me anything before. I am his good boy, remember? I am sure he will give me just what I want."

That elicited another growl from Sehun and he wrapped his hand around Chanyeol’s throat.

“Aren’t you full of yourself, Yeollie? Thinking he’d give you what you want, just because you are the _‘good’_ omega? It’s my turn and I will get his knot tonight.” He licked over Chanyeol’s jaw. “And you will have to watch until alpha shows mercy and let you come. Maybe.”

Chanyeol chuckled. He moved the lolly into his cheek, lifting his head a bit to give Sehun more access to his throat. “Mmmh … maybe you should show some mercy to me then? Make me come so I don’t have to suffer too much, please Sehunnie.”

Sehun sat back up and looked down at Chanyeol. Eyes dark and he was just as aroused as Chanyeol if the outline of his cock against his briefs was anything to go by. Sehun let his thumb trail over Chanyeol’s lower lip before he moved it down, over his chin, his throat, the hollow between his collarbones, his chest, his stomach and stopped at the seam of his pink lace panties.

“What do you want, Yeollie? What should I do to you before Baekhyun comes home in,” Sehun glanced over to the clock on the wall. “about ten minutes. We must be quick.”

“I trust you,” Chanyeol said, their eyes meeting once again. “You always make me feel so good, Hunnie.”

A grin spread over Sehun’s face and a satisfied sound rumbled through his chest. “I do, don’t I?” 

Sehun grabbed the waistband of his panties and pulled them down, removing them from Chanyeol’s legs, throwing them somewhere on the ground. He let his big hands roam over Chanyeol’s calves up over his thighs to his hips, pulling him down and into his lap. Sehun bent down, nuzzling Chanyeol’s neck once again.

“I want you to enjoy your lolly,” Sehun breathed against Chanyeol’s throat. “While I suck you off. That okay?”

Oh, that was more than okay for Chanyeol and he nodded. Sehun lifted himself up, sealing their lips for another wet kiss before he settled himself in between Chanyeol’s legs, getting comfortable. Chanyeol wiggled a bit, slipping down the armrest so he was in a better position to take the pressure from his back and neck.

When Sehun started to mouth at his thighs, Chanyeol closed his eyes with a hum. He was already hard, which wasn’t a surprise with someone like Sehun as a partner. The younger omega was attractive, hot and he knew exactly what he was doing to Chanyeol.

They had met in their first year in college when they had been each other’s assigned roommate. And after the first few awkward days, they had hit it off and became inseparable, as friends and later as boyfriends and mates. 

It wasn’t frowned upon anymore for two omega to get into a relationship, but it was still a very rare occurrence. But it had never bothered them. And when they had met Baekhyun it had made everything perfect. The alpha had been able to handle them from the first second on and balanced them out in the most perfect way. Baekhyun was able to take their teasing, to give back as good as he got. He saw what they needed, what they weren’t able to ask or form into coherent sentences, and he took care of them whenever he could.

Chanyeol closed his eyes when Sehun wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, no teasing, no foreplay, he came to conquer. And even after all these years it never got boring to feel Sehun’s lips, to look at the perfect stretch of mouth around him.

A soft sigh escaped Chanyeol when Sehun started to take him in further, enveloping him in the warm wet heat of his mouth. Yes, that was exactly what he had wanted today. Having his omega mate for himself.

“Sehunnie,” Chanyeol sighed and Sehun hollowed his cheeks before he moved back up. “Hnng.”

The dark-haired man built up a rhythm, no teasing, aiming to make Chanyeol come as fast as he could. Chanyeol let his tongue swirl around the sucker in his mouth in the same pattern as Sehun circled the tip of his cock, making breathing hard for Chanyeol. His free hand fell down, moved back into the dark thick strands of Sehun’s hair, to ground himself, not to push.

The sound of a key opening the door had Chanyeol turning his head. He met Baekhyun’s eyes the second Sehun thought it might be a good idea to push a finger against his wet hole. Chanyeol’s whole body tensed, back arching from the couch, and a loud moan was ripped from his throat. He closed his mouth around the lollipop, swallowing hard around the little ball, cherry flavour flooding his mouth.

Sehun redoubled his effort, which made Chanyeol whine, fingers tensing in Sehun’s hair. He opened his eyes again when he heard footsteps close to the living room door and saw Baekhyun approaching, one hand already loosening the tie around his neck.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol whispered, stretching his free hand, making grabby motions for Baekhyun to come closer.

A loud smack resounded through the room when Baekhyun’s flat hand connected with Sehun’s ass. Sehun chocked himself on Chanyeol’s cock, letting out a surprised moan. The vibrations sent another spark of pleasure through Chanyeol’s body and he gasped, nearly swallowing the lollipop whole as it slid further into his mouth.

Sehun pulled back up, breath coming hard and in short bursts. He leaned his head against Chanyeol’s thigh, looking up at their alpha.

“You,” Baekhyun growled, glaring at the two omega on the couch. “Was it fun to send me all these pictures, huh? Was it fun for you to know that you made my day hell because all I could think of during these boring meetings was how good you’d look beneath me, begging for my cock, my knot … And what do I have to see when I come home? My two omega playing with each other instead of being the good boys they promised to be and wait for me.” 

Baekhyun’s long fingers started to unbutton his dress shirt, revealing the smooth skin of his chest. Chanyeol whined in the back of his throat and Sehun’s finger clenched where they were resting against Chanyeol’s thigh.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol whimpered again, needing Baekhyun close to him now. “Hyung.”

But the alpha shook his head, stopping after the fourth button. 

“No,” he said, voice deep and smooth and warm as sunkissed velvet, which made a shiver run up and down Chanyeol’s back. “No, you don’t deserve a reward tonight, Yeollie. I know the two of you well enough to know that all of this was your idea.” Baekhyun bent down, placing a finger underneath Sehun’s chin, lifting his head. “And you, my sweet Hunnie … tagging along with Chanyeol. Do you think you deserve a reward?”

Sehun shook his head. "No, alpha," he mumbled.

"No," Baekhyun agreed in a low voice. "But maybe I can be swayed. Maybe when you behave now I will give you what you want. How does that sound to you, Sehun?"

Baekhyun leaned down further and placed a feathery kiss against Sehun's quivering lips. Chanyeol could hear the small whimper Sehun made when Baekhyun pulled back and their eyes met.

“What about me?” Chanyeol wanted to know, voice timid.

The alpha’s eyes turned harder. He wrapped his fingers around the stick of Chanyeol’s cherry lolly and pulled it out of his mouth, just to place it in his own, a grin forming on his face.

“You take what you’ll get. I am very disappointed in you.” 

Baekhyun took one, two, three steps back to the table and sat down, legs spread, elbows resting on his thighs, watching them for a moment. Chanyeol shivered under Baekhyun’s stare and when he moved the lolly from one cheek to the other, he swallowed hard. With a smirk and a small popping sound, Baekhyun removed the sucker from his mouth.

“Sehun,” he addressed the younger who perked up. “Continue with what you’ve started. But,” he lifted one finger. “Don’t let Chanyeol come.”

Chanyeol wanted to protest, he opened his mouth because it wasn’t fair, even when he had teased Baekhyun, even when it had been his idea, this was just cruel. But he didn’t get far.

Sehun was on him only a few moments after the words had left Baekhyun’s mouth, swallowing him deep and without any finesse.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s voice filtered through the loud groan. He turned his head and looked at his alpha. “Eyes on me,” he ordered. “And keep your hands to yourself, no touching yourself, no touching Sehun, unless you want me to restrain you. Understood?”

Chanyeol nodded. He didn’t want to be restrained. He didn’t like it one bit. But he also didn’t like the fact that he wasn’t allowed to touch. Not touching himself was okay, he could deal with that. But not touching Sehun … that was just cruel. He loved it to feel his partner, to rake his hands through Sehun’s hair or over his back. Chanyeol was a tactile person, he needed to put his hands on his partner, no matter what and to take that away from him was the biggest punishment ever. And Baekhyun knew that.

Oh boy, he knew.

Sehun was bobbing his head with vigour now, not holding back, wanting to satisfy their alpha, wanted to be Baekhyun’s good boy again. He let his hands travel over Chanyeol’s thighs, putting them on his waist and holding him down, so he wasn’t able to move, restricting him even further than Baekhyun had already demanded.

Chanyeol was close, so close, his breath coming in short pants, mixed with tiny moans and whimpers and an occasional ‘Sehun’ and ‘hyung’. His fingers were buried in the soft pillow beneath his head, legs wrapped around Sehun’s torso. 

He hadn’t realised that his eyes had closed until a hand buried itself into his hair and bent his head backwards.

“What did I say?” Beakhyun growled.

“Alpha,” Chanyeol nearly shouted when Sehun took his cock even deeper into his mouth and moved his fingers through the slick that trickled down his ass. Chanyeol hadn’t realised how far gone he already was, how close his orgasm was until Sehun rubbed two fingertips against his entrance. “Oh,” he breathed, eyes now back on Baekhyun, who was still sucking on the lollypop. “Please … oh Sehunnie please … please please please,” Chanyeol begged now. “Put them in, please.”

“How close are you, Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked, but he shook his head. “I asked you a question.” The fingers in Chanyeol’s hair tightened, but he shook his head no. Maybe when he didn’t say a word he could reach his orgasm. “Sehun stop, now!”

“No!” Chanyeol whined. “No, Baekhyunnie please …”

But Baekhyun didn’t show any mercy and let go of Chanyeol, beckoning Sehun over. The younger omega untangled himself from Chanyeol, who let out a string of distressed noises. Sehun stopped for a moment and leaned over Chanyeol. Their eyes met and Sehun nosed along Chanyeol’s cheek.

“You good, hyung?” he asked, voice rough. “What’s your colour?”

It warmed Chanyeol’s heart knowing that Sehun paid attention to that.

“‘m fine, Hunnie,” Chanyeol mumbled against his cheek, lips brushing against the soft skin. “Green.”

Sehun looked up for a second to see if Baekhyun would be okay with his next move and kissed Chanyeol tenderly. Chanyeol reciprocated and sighed when Sehun pulled back after a few seconds. He knew that he deserved that punishment, that his actions over the day had led him to this point, but it eased his mind a bit to know that he still had a bit of control over the situation and that Sehun would always check in with him.

“Sehun,” Baekhyun’s voice disrupted their little moment. “Come here.”

Sehun brushed his lips against Chanyeol’s a last time before he got up and walked over to Baekhyun. Chanyeol followed them with his eyes, brain still not completely back online and his heart still beating so fast. 

Sehun stepped up to Baekhyun, who had to lift his head because they were both taller than him, but that never had made him seem less of an alpha. He was perfect for them. Baekhyun lifted his hand and placed it at Sehun’s cheek, thumb caressing the smooth skin underneath. Sehun placed his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, leaning into the touch and Chanyeol rolled over onto his stomach, pushing him upright so he was kneeling on the couch. This was much better and he could watch them more properly.

Baekhyun had pulled Sehund down for a kiss as he got rid of the younger man’s boxer briefs. He led Sehun so he could step out of them before Baekhyun bent him over the armrest. Chanyeol was now face to face with Sehun and his partner looked breathtaking. His pupils were blown wide, the black of his pupils nearly swallowing the dark brown of his irises, the deep blush on his cheeks, his mouth forming an ‘o’ when Baekhyun probed his fingers against his entrance. Chanyeol’s own fingers were itching to touch his partner, to slide them through his hair, over his back, to make him feel just as good as he had made him feel only moments ago.

He bent down a bit, so he could look into Sehun’s eyes.

“You are so good, Hunnie. So good for alpha,” Chanyeol praised, his hands clenched in fists and resting on his thighs. “You’ll get his knot like you said you would. Alpha will make you feel so good. You deserve it.”

Chanyeol wanted to kiss him, wanted to rest his forehead against Sehun’s, wanted to hold his hand, but he wasn’t sure if that would be okay, if he was allowed to do it, or if he would overstep another boundary. But he leaned as close as he dared, felt Sehun’s warm breath fan over his lips. He could point out the exact moment when Baekhyun pushed into Sehun because the youngers face went blissful, mouth going slack, eyes closing and a moan fell from his lips.

Chanyeol lifted his eyes, glancing over the straight line that was Sehun’s back and looked at their alpha. Baekhyun had opened his shirt completely by now, showing off his smooth and trained upper body. Chanyeol shivered at the first thrust of Baekhyun. He knew exactly how it felt, what Baekhyun could do with his hips, how the slow drag of his cock felt, how deep his thrusts could reach.

Sehun was scrambling for purchase, for something to hold onto and wrapped his fingers around Chanyeol’s wrist. His eyes met Baekhyun’s because he wanted to make sure that this was okay, as it was Sehun touching him and not the other way round and Baekhyun gave a curt nod.

Baekhyun wrapped one arm around Sehun’s chest and pulled him back against his chest, thrusting even deeper into him. A hoarse scream was wrenched from Sehun’s mouth, the finger around Chanyeol’s wrist tightening hard.

“Tell Yeollie how good you are feeling Sehunnie. I know you do,” Baekhyun crooned against Sehun’s neck. “You are so tight around me. Feeling so good, puppy.”

“Ye … Yeollie …” Sehun’s voice sounded so raw, so broken, so full of emotions and Chanyeol wanted to hold him, to soothe him, help him, wrapping his hand around Sehun’s hard cock and get him off in the rhythm of Baekhyun’s thrusts. “Chan …” Sehun dug his nails in the back of Chanyeol’s hand and he nearly forgot himself.

Chanyeol hadn’t even realised that he had moved until a sharp “No!” from Baekhyun stopped him and he slumped back onto his heels. “No, he will come on my knot or not at all,” Baekhyun growled.

“Give it to me,” Sehun sobbed. “Alpha please … I want it …”

Baekhyun groaned and moved the arm from around Sehun’s chest down to his waist, gripping him hard and sped up. Sehun slumped down, head resting against Chanyeol’s thigh as Baekhyun thrust hard into him. The warm and short breaths of Sehun were tickling Chanyeol’s overheated skin and his hard cock. He bit his lower lip, trying to hold in his moans, but it was to no avail. He had been on edge for so long and when Sehun came with a low drawn-out moan, his eyelashes fluttering against the sensitive skin of Chanyeol’s inner thigh, Chanyeol came too.

He didn’t care anymore when he slumped forward, enveloping Sehun with his body, panting hard against the sweaty skin of his partners back. He felt like floating, could feel the rapid beating of Sehun’s heart underneath his cheek and he nosed over the warm skin. 

A tender hand in his hair made Chanyeol turn his head and look up into Baekhyun’s face.

“You came, huh?” he asked, fingers carding through Chanyeol’s blond strands and he nodded. He wasn’t ashamed per se, it had happened before, but dread filled Chanyeol’s heart because he hadn’t been able to follow his alpha’s command. Baekhyun seemed to sense his misery. “It’s okay Yeollie,” he soothed the omega. “You did good and you looked so beautiful when you came.”

“Chanyeol …” 

Sehun’s soft voice made him look down and he moved, curling himself into a ball before he lay down next to Sehun, making their noses touch.

“How are you feeling?” Chanyeol asked Sehun, removing the wrist from Sehun’s grip only to turn the hand and to intertwine their fingers.

“Good,” Sehun breathed against Chanyeol’s cheek and the older chuckled, pressing a kiss against Sehun’s cheek.

“Mn … okay,” Chanyeol answered. He felt sleepy and he was sure that it was the same for Sehun.

One of Baekhyun’s hands slid over Sehun’s side, giving him some comfort as well. “I am sorry, but we will be stuck for a bit. Do you need anything?” their alpha asked, but Sehun shook his head.

“‘m good,” he answered, eyes already drooping.

“Okay,” Baekhyun said, thumb stroking Sehun’s back. “Chanyeol? You good too?”

Chanyeol nodded and pushed himself up a bit, so he was eye to eye with Baekhyun. He leaned over Sehun and kissed his alpha. Chanyeol was still able to taste the cherry lollipop on Baekhyun’s tongue.

“Welcome home, Baekhyunnie hyung.”

“I am glad to be home too,” Baekhyun smiled against Chanyeol’s lips. “How about we take our Sehunnie to the bathroom in a bit and shower together before I call in some food and we snuggle up in bed.”

“Mn,” Chanyeol hummed happily. “But I want dessert.”

“You already had a lollipop, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol let his hand glide over Sehun’s lower back, making the younger moan quietly until Chanyeol’s fingertip brushed against the knot nestled tightly between the younger omega’s asscheeks, which made Baekhyun moan loudly against his lips. 

“That’s more like the dessert I had in mind,” Chanyeol said whit a smirk.

“I think I can arrange that,” Baekhyun said with a deep voice.

“You are such a good alpha.”

“Only for the two of you.”


End file.
